Warehouse
by Issy001x
Summary: Artemis remembers the last time she saw Cameron.


The gravestone is simple, cold, hard much like him. Standing there my mind drifts back to our last conversation…

_Loud music pumps through speakers above my head, the smell of alcohol, cigarettes and sweat is intoxicating. I push my way through the mass of bodies gyrating together on a makeshift dance floor. Heat courses through my veins and my head spins overwhelmed by the smell and taste of the abandoned warehouse. I wonder how many people on the floor are criminals, most, is my guess._

_Hands slide over me as I pass but I don't stop I'm looking for someone. Cameron._

_I see him sitting in a corner a girl on his lap; I try to ignore the stab of pain at seeing him with someone else. I dumped him; he's allowed to move on._

"_Cameron! A word?" I yell my tone icy. _

_If he's surprised to see me here he doesn't let on._

"_Sure Babe, anything for you." My lips twitch at the irony of that statement. He'd never done anything for me. But I turn and walk towards one of the exits, knowing he'll follow._

_A rush of cool air greats me as I step outside. The air here is crisp and feels cool against my skin. It tastes of metal and salt._

_Cameron pauses behind me and waits for me to speak._

"_So they finally let you out?" My voice is soft. I can drop the act now we're alone._

"_Yeh, but you knew that." He speaks cautiously; he's not sure where I'm going with this. He's angry as well I can hear it in his voice. I'm not sure why._

_I look up at the sky; the factories in this area make it impossible to see the stars, something to do with the light and the smoke._

"_You must be glad." It's not a question and I still don't turn to face him. It's awkward talking to him now, we're different people, we no longer fit together._

"_Somehow I don't think your here for small talk." Perhaps he knows me better than I give him credit for._

_I miss that not having to talk to be understood. I want him back, because he gets me and no one else does. I turn to him and touch my hand to his arm. "Come with me, join us." Because deep in his heart I know he's a good person._

"_What? Your new team, isn't satisfying you?" He sounds bitter, jealous almost and he jerks his arm away from me. _

"_It's not too late Cam. Please." I let a bit of my desperation show through in my voice. I've always found it hard to be tough around him. Whatever he's done I know he can change._

"_Why do you care so much?" His tone is cold, years of pent up anger seeping through. He doesn't forgive me for leaving him that much is now clear._

"_Cameron." I say reaching out to him again "You're my best friend; you're the only person that knows me for who I am and still cares about me." It's not enough I can tell, so for the first time in years I let myself be vulnerable._

"_I need you." His eyes are locked on mine and for a moment I'm lost in ice blue. "Without you I'm so alone. I always have to be tough, unfeeling, I'm not allowed to get emotional or make mistakes." _

_I'm rambling now but I don't stop Maybe if I convince him I need him, he'll come back.. "I could really use someone to talk to." I can feel the burn of tears in the back of my eyes; I refuse to break down, not even for him. I look away scared he'll reject me, now I remember why I don't do this._

_His hand comes up to cup my cheek. "I'm always here for you, Babe, no matter what side you're on." Maybe he does forgive me._

"_Couldn't you be on _myside_ for once?" He looks at me, sadness written all over his face, _he's_ never had a problem showing how he felt. "If I can change so can you." I try to sound determined. My voice wavers slightly._

"_Maybe, but we both know I'd never stick to it, I guess I'm just not as strong as you."_

"_Then be strong." The wind whips his hair and the moon shines in his eyes. "Don't just wimp out without trying."_

"_Babe, I think it's time we both let go." His voice is calm._

"_What if I can't?" I whisper. His arms wrap around me and pull me close. "Please just do one good thing."_

"_Fine." He says and I smile blindingly. "God girl, you're going to be the death of me."…_

My Lips twitch at the irony of that statement, a sad smile, but I won't cry, not even for him.

**A/N: I'm not entirely satisfied with this, It's not my best but I thought it was about time I posted it.**


End file.
